Comunidad Central Discusión:Spotlights
Hola, esta es la página de discusión para los spotlights, pero esta es trasplantarla a la página proyecto. Así que si editas hazlo con cuidado, si viniste a solicitar un spotlight recuerda que primero tienes que revisar si cumples con todos los requerimientos, estos están aquí, de lo contrario tu solicitud puede ser denegada. Si cumples con los requerimientos presiona el siguiente botón y sigue las instrucciones: type=comment buttonlabel=Solicitar un Spotlight bgcolor=transparent break=no hidden=yes default= :Spotlights preload=Plantilla:Spotlights/precarga editintro=Plantilla:Spotlights/instrucciones Si tienes cualquier duda sobre la solicitud de los spotlights o quieres comentar algo sobre la solicitud de alguno de ellos, deja un mensaje en el foro, en el tema correspondiente. = Solicitud de Spotlights = Animanga wiki :Muy bien, aunque si nos puedes dar otros slogans para el spotlight. Fuera de ello, está perfecto, pero mientras tanto, pendiente.-- 04:05 17 sep 2011 (UTC) ::Veo enlaces rojos en la portada, porfavor de corregirlos en los proximos dias o declino la solicitud --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 02:08, 10 enero 2012 (UTC) Phineas y Ferb Fanon :Se ha aceptado una solicitud añadida por tí mismo para otro wiki sobre Phineas y Ferb, que saldrá estas navidades como especificó cizagna, y no pueden haber dos spotlights sobre un mismo tema/serie, en este caso. -- 17:33 6 nov 2011 (UTC) ::Bueno como menciono Oliver no podia estar con los otros spotlights iguales aparte que debido a las fechas de solicitud no podria aparecer en esos meses ya que estabamos atrasados con los spotlights. Ahora tengo una duda de que trata del wiki aparte de "phineas y ferb"?, es un fanon o es un wiki de trabajo canon hecho por fanons? las otras solicitudes que pusiste no me son claras. Explícamelas en mi discusión o manda un mensaje al con tu solicitud --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 02:35, 10 enero 2012 (UTC) 02:35 10 ene 2012 (UTC) Megaman HQ Solo quisiera saber si cumplimos los requisitos para el spotlight....Rockyou78 22:39 17 dic 2011 (UTC) : En Wikia:Spotlights hasta arriba en la pagina están los requerimientos, cuando revise bien las solicitudes revisare si cumple o no cumple los requerimientos y dare fallo, no te preocupes se respeta el orden de las solicitudes, pero como explique antes hemos tenido problemas con la persona que sube los spotlights y por ende nos hemos visto atrasados, pero de que salen los spotlights salen. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 23:39, 17 diciembre 2011 (UTC) ::--Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 03:39, 10 enero 2012 (UTC) :::--Ah. bueno, gracias, ya cambie el lema corto para que se mas conciso, gracias, disculpa por no fijarme en todo este tiempo en el spotlight, pero mas o menos para cuando estaria?Rockyou78 (discusión) 02:21 27 ene 2012 (UTC) :: TodoCine Wiki :--Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 03:47, 10 enero 2012 (UTC) Fairy Tail Wiki --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 04:40, 10 enero 2012 (UTC) Wiki Prehistoripedia :Solo tiene 63 artículos completos y los demás son esbozos.---'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 20:47 8 dic 2011 (UTC) :Emm no tenemos ningun articulo con plantilla esbozo emm Imponent Ponny Pro 01:31 14 dic 2011 (UTC) :El hecho que no tengo tal plantilla no significa que no sea esbozo.[[User:infernape8910|''Infernape8910]] [[Usuario Discusión:Infernape8910|¿Algo mas?]] 01:37 14 dic 2011 (UTC) :No se preocupen le estoy hechando una retocadita a los articulos incompletos ;) Imponent Ponny Pro 21:28 20 dic 2011 (UTC) ::Esperando a que resuelvan el problema (y proporcionen un enlace para verificar la decision) entre administradores y que terminen las votaciones/concenso sobre el removido de poderes --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 04:43, 10 enero 2012 (UTC) ::Ya solucionamos el problema cizagna solo quedaran 2 administradores User:Spartan-0115 User:Ripamoramee01 ellos 2 Eod angel 04:49 14 ene 2012 (UTC) ::Emmm no cambie de opinión si en 2 dias no se ven activos los 2 usuarios tendremos que removerles los cargos a ellos 2 pero debemos platicar Eod angel 04:44 17 ene 2012 (UTC) :::Que jaleo se traen ustedes... por lo menos la cosa se ve mas estable. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 17:23, 03 febrero 2012 (UTC) :::Muchisimas gracias cizagna, estaremos esperando a mas usuarios te agradezco. Eod angel image:150px-3472156.png 16:50 8 feb 2012 (UTC) Animal Crossing Enciclopedia 16:12 3 dic 2011 (UTC) }} :Creo que el spotlight estará entrando en la ronda de Febrero o Marzo o Abril (todo depende si tenemos o no problemas). Si tienes la fecha de cuando va a salir podrias podrias solicitar el spotlight para ese mes en especifico. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 23:24, 17 diciembre 2011 (UTC) ::Nintendo (Desarrolladores del juego) no confirmó específicamente la data, pero se a previsto que para Verano del 2012, mejor será no subir este y esperar para el de Verano 2012, aun así cuando la data este confirmada te avisare inmediatamente. Saludos!! -- 16:26 19 dic 2011 (UTC) :Bueno, le voy a dar declinado, cuando tengas fecha, vuelves a hacer la solicitud y pones para que mes lo quieres. Es importante que avises con mas de 1 mes de antelacion porque nosotros tenemos que entregar ya con 1 mes antes de que empiecen a aparecer los spotlights --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 04:52, 10 enero 2012 (UTC) Wiki Berserk }} :El Wiki no cumple los requisitos, tan solo tiene 27 artículos. -- 18:34 10 dic 2011 (UTC) :Como menciona Oliver, se requieren 100 artículos como mínimo. Así que pónganse las pilas todavía no estoy revisando oficialmente las solicitudes. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 23:28, 17 diciembre 2011 (UTC) ::Pues ya solo 1 articulo desde el 10 de diciembre así que no, cumple con los requisitos y vuelve a solicitar --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 05:06, 10 enero 2012 (UTC) Referencias a Star Wars :Con suerte febrero, probablemente marzo. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 05:12, 10 enero 2012 (UTC) Crucigramas :--Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 05:13, 10 enero 2012 (UTC) Uncharted :La Wiki no cumple los requisitos tiene 100 articulos como mínimo.[[User:infernape8910|''Infernape8910]] [[Usuario Discusión:Infernape8910|¿Algo mas?]] 17:30 22 dic 2011 (UTC) ::Deben ser 100 artículos completos, y no creo que los 100 artículos que tiene actualmente estén completos, intenta crear más artículos hasta que la solicitud sea revisada por un helper ;) -- 18:23 22 dic 2011 (UTC) ::He completado algún que otro esbozo, he creado muchas plantillas, he mejorado mucho el estilo si pudieran revisarla en un momento se lo agradeceria. NathanTambién en WikiDex y HP Wiki 17:41 29 dic 2011 (UTC) :--Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 05:23, 10 enero 2012 (UTC) Wakfu Wiki :--Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 05:27, 10 enero 2012 (UTC) Wiki Feli9 :Consulta los requisitos, el Wiki no los cumple. -- 13:33 29 dic 2011 (UTC) ::26 articulos solamente --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 05:29, 10 enero 2012 (UTC) Wiki Clanners Necesitas un mínimo de 100 artículos completos, y el Wiki tan solo tiene 7, deberás cumplir todos los requisitos. -- 13:13 31 dic 2011 (UTC) :Solo 7 articulos --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 05:31, 10 enero 2012 (UTC) Wiki Plantas Contra Zombies :Requiere 100 articulos minimo para un spotlight, la portada parece redireccionar a otra pagina y no tienes logo. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 05:39, 10 enero 2012 (UTC) 05:39 10 ene 2012 (UTC) Wiki Vocaloid :Necesito otra imagen que no tenga letras nosotros nos encargaremos de poner el nombre del wiki. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 05:44, 10 enero 2012 (UTC) ::ok Corregido, lamento las molestias m(_ _)m "no importa la cantidad sino la calidad" Asura_Shinigami 01:37 11 ene 2012 (UTC) :::Concedido, mucho mejor :).--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 00:54 24 ene 2012 (UTC) Full Metal Wiki :Bien un Ayuda:Favicon no te vendría mal --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 05:48, 10 enero 2012 (UTC) Silent Hill Wiki en Español :Aceptado, pero revisad el fondo del wiki, en resoluciones grandes, se ve bastante mal, intentad buscar un fondo más grande y de mejor calidad. Suerte.--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 00:51 24 ene 2012 (UTC) SmashPedia Por los pelos, tenéis 200 artículos más que la última vez, y hace 11 meses de eso, en once meses habéis incrementado el número de artículos solamente en 200, ¿podemos ayudaros nosotros en algo? Concedido.--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 00:51 24 ene 2012 (UTC) :Olvidé una cosa, poned un slogan corto, lo necesitamos para hacer el spotlight.--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 00:53 24 ene 2012 (UTC) :: --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 22:34, 26 enero 2012 (UTC) Wiki Wikitebeos :Deberíais añadir un logo. Intentad mejorar la portada también, con un par de retoques debería quedar mejor, mitad otros wikis para tomar ejemplos, en cuanto lo hagáis os lo concedemos.--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 17:19 14 feb 2012 (UTC) :OK. En cuanto tenga tiempo lo hago.El caco bonifacio (discusión) 21:20 14 feb 2012 (UTC) ::--'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:43 30 mar 2012 (UTC) Tv Web :No vuelvas a cambiar tu nombre por el de otro usuario, eres tú quien ha añadido la solicitud. Tenéis 100 artículos justos, y los requisitos exigen tener 100 artículos completos, y por lo que he visto no todos vuestros artículos lo están, intenta crear nuevos artículos o mejorar los existentes antes de que un helper revise esta solicitud. También convendría que buscaseis otra imagen que no mostrase únicamente una serie en específico, ya que si no al ver el spotlight los usuarios pensarían que es un wiki sobre la serie The Big Bang Theory. -- 12:23 28 ene 2012 (UTC) ::Ok se estan corrigiendo los articulos. ¿la imagen se puede poner el logo de el wiki en la imagen ya puesta? ::Tv web (discusión) 23:20 28 ene 2012 (UTC) :::Listo Creo que el 99% de los articulos estan completos. y la imagen se puso el logo de tv web. --Tv web (discusión) 20:51 31 ene 2012 (UTC) :::Ya estan los 100 articulos completos :::Tv web (discusión) 03:50 3 feb 2012 (UTC) :::Ya esta cambiada la imagen. de antemano muchas gracias :::Tv web (discusión) 22:34 8 feb 2012 (UTC) ::::Mucho mejor ahora, pero la imagen del spotlight no debe tener el logo del wiki, por ejemplo sería genial que pusiéseis como logo una televisión y que tuviese los logotipos de Facebook, Twitter, Youtube, Vimeo, etc (no entiendo bien por qué pusisteis el de Facebook, Twitter y el RSS, esos no son de vídeos ¿no?). Revisad también el fondo del wiki, aparece una imagen de House, pero teóricamente sois de más series, quizás deberíais buscar un fondo más generalizado. Cuando arregléis lo de la imagen para el spotlight pondré en aceptado el spotlight ;). --Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 17:19 14 feb 2012 (UTC) :::: :::Listo, imagen cambiada. :::Tv web (muro) 02:03 26 feb 2012 (UTC) ::::--'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:44 30 mar 2012 (UTC) Wiki series japonesas :Recuerda añadir la imagen y los slogans. -- 15:41 2 feb 2012 (UTC) ::Como indicó Oliver0796, la solicitud está mal hecha, tienes que añadir los slogans y la imagen, por favor, hazlo cuanto antes para que podamos decidir sobre la petición. --Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 17:19 14 feb 2012 (UTC) --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:49 30 mar 2012 (UTC) Danny Phantom Wiki :La imagen no es válida, tiene mala calidad y muestra un logo en la parte inferior derecha por lo que no os servirá para el spotlight, intenta buscar otra mejor antes que de esta solicitud sea revisada por un Helper. -- 14:22 8 feb 2012 (UTC) ::Ya la cambie, ¿mejor? --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10nap/es/images/7/7b/Luis_nueva_firma.gif (Discusión/Email/Otras Wikis) 18:09 8 feb 2012 (UTC) :Mucho mejor, concedido. --Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 17:19 14 feb 2012 (UTC) The Walking Dead Wiki :Recuerda añadir el slogan corto. -- 20:40 11 feb 2012 (UTC) :Se me había pasado esa parte! Ya está! Gracias! ~RoR-El 17:53 11 feb 2012 (UTC) :Perfecto, por cierto, ¡gran trabajo en el wiki!--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 17:19 14 feb 2012 (UTC) :Muchísimas gracias! :D--RoR-El 08:49 15 feb 2012 (UTC) : God of War |Slogan = El fin de mi venganza}} Wiki Vocaloid :El logo no tiene ningún rasgo que lo relacione claramente con el wiki. Viéndose aisládamente se debería poder identificar directamente con Wiki Vocaloid. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:15 31 mar 2012 (UTC) Wiki Gears of War Fanon Se requiere 100 articulos minimo para un spotlight, puedes informarte leyendo la página de los requisitos, ánimo y suerte con el proyecto. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:51 28 feb 2012 (UTC) Wiki Metro de Barcelona :Una pregunta: ¿Cuántos artículos has cogido de Wikipedia sin dar ninguna atribución junto con las imágenes? He revisado de forma aleatoria 10 y los 10 eran de Wikipedia y no tenían ninguna atribución, además de las imágenes tomadas sin más.--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 12:25 5 mar 2012 (UTC) ::Sí, la mayoría son de Wikipedia, y las imágenes muchas hechas por mí, pero ya pondré en la portada que los artículos son de Wikipedia. Espero que vengan usuarios que editen y pongan cosas que no solo sean de Wikipedia.--Josep Maria 16. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Lu, 5-mar-2012-65 a las 16:56. :::Para obtener el spothlight se requiere añadir a cada artículo de Wikipedia su correspondiente atribución. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:03 31 mar 2012 (UTC) ::::Hecho. --Josep Maria 16. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Ma, 17-abr-2012-108 a las 11:12. :::::√ --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:17 23 abr 2012 (UTC) ::::::¡Muchísimas gracias! ¿Aproximadamente para cuando saldrá?--Josep Maria 16. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Ma, 24-abr-2012-115 a las 19:42. Transformice Wiki '←talk me'][[User blog:Carlos96|xP]] [[w:c:es.inazuma|'Inazuma Eleven Wiki']]'|'[[w:c:es.wormsopenwarfare|'Worms Open Warfare Wiki']] 20:05 10 mar 2012 (UTC) }} :Antes de concederlo sería conveniente hacer limpieza en PáginasSinCategorizar para cumplir el punto cinco de los requisitos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:11 30 mar 2012 (UTC) ::√ --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:11 23 abr 2012 (UTC) Kid vs Kat Wiki :--'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:29 30 mar 2012 (UTC) Batpedia }} :Intenta añadir el slogan cuanto antes ;) -- 22:57 18 mar 2012 (UTC) :--'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 01:37 31 mar 2012 (UTC) ¿Para cuando va a ser visible el spotlight? Emir21 (muro) 02:46 17 abr 2012 (UTC)Emir21 Glee Wiki :--'''Zeist Antilles flimsiplast 01:37 31 mar 2012 (UTC) Hielo y Fuego Wiki :--'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 01:39 31 mar 2012 (UTC) Cine Chileno La Wiki no cumple con todos los requisitos ya que no tiene un logo propio.--Infernape8910 ¿Algo más? 22:49 19 mar 2012 (UTC) :Los requisitos incluyen tener un logo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 01:42 31 mar 2012 (UTC) ::Hola, veo que hay un par de logos en tu wiki Archivo:Cinedechile.png y Archivo:Wiki.png, solo hay que adaptar el que sea para que aparezca en el espacio del logotipo: Archivo:Wiki-wordmark.png y cuente como logo del wiki. las medidas del logo deben ser de 250x65 pixeles para poderlo subir mediante el Diseñador de Temas. Marco la solicitud como pendiente para ver si se soluciona. Muchos ánimos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 11:17 31 mar 2012 (UTC) Creador de historias 16:20 22 mar 2012 (UTC) }} La Wiki no cumple con todos los requisitos ya que no tiene un logo propio y no cuenta por lo menos con una imagen en la portada.--Infernape8910 ¿Algo más? 22:46 19 mar 2012 (UTC) :El logo propio espero que sea el que se menciona más arriba en las recomendaciones. La imagen en la portada pues puede resultar fácil pero sinceramente no tengo muy buena práctica con las imagenes. -- 15:51 22 mar 2012 (UTC) ::No cumple el punto 4. La portada debe de tener enlaces al contenido principal (por ejemplo puedes usar el espacio que queda vacío a la derecha de la imagen para poner enlaces a las categorías y/o artículos más destacados) y no debe de estar protegida a menos que tenga un historial de vandalismo, que no es el caso según veo por su historial. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 10:32 31 mar 2012 (UTC) :::Ya le he arreglado. Al ser una Wiki que cada quién va creando (No es un tema en sí) esta difícil las categorías principales por lo que he puesto las páginas que pueden ayudar a los que se inicien. De hecho cree una especie de policía interna para combatir las infracciones a las políticas. -- 21:47 2 abr 2012 (UTC) ::::Mejor, ahora esta mucho más aprovechada la portada y con enlaces útiles para los recién llegados. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:20 3 abr 2012 (UTC) :::::Dice que me la han concedido. Gracias. -- 21:01 3 abr 2012 (UTC) Counter-Strike 03:14 22 mar 2012 (UTC) }} :--'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 10:48 31 mar 2012 (UTC) Aubrey-Maturin }} :En proceso. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:22 23 abr 2012 (UTC) ::Aunque esté abandonado cumple las normas. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 14:36 28 abr 2012 (UTC) Wiki Monk :El slogan es demasiado largo, intenta buscar otro relacionado con la serie que sea más corto. -- 15:35 29 mar 2012 (UTC) ::Slogan acortado.Vorpal Knight (muro) 18:06 29 mar 2012 (UTC) :--'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 10:56 31 mar 2012 (UTC) Kirbypedia :Hola, es la segunda vez que se solicita, ¿podrían facilitar el número de artículos que tenía la primera vez? --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 11:03 31 mar 2012 (UTC) *He cambiado el Slogan debido a que se ha anunciado un nuevo juego de Kirby por el 20 aniversario. Y seguimos con el proceso de 600 páginas. :Lo intentare. Maestro DeDeDe 31 mar 2012 (UTC) ::Ahora mismo hay 587 artículos de los cuales 109 son esbozos, no hay registros de cuantas páginas había cuando obtuvieron el primer spotlight así que se les pide que reduzcan el número de esbozos, por lo menos 50 en una semana. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 13:15 28 abr 2012 (UTC) ::Ahora mismo tenemos en el Wiki 600 páginas, ya iniciamos 2 proyectos más. Soy el Rey Dedede ¿Curioso? visita mi discusión Mi Blog aqui 23:04 6 may 2012 (UTC) :::Hay 9 artículos para borrar en la Categoría:Borrar, tendría que quedar vacía y también sería conveniente disminuir el número de categorías sin categorizar (72) y arreglar redirecciones dobles. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:04 19 may 2012 (UTC) :Listo, el número de categorías sin categorizar ha sido disminuido, y el número de artículos a aumentado. Soy el Rey Dedede ¿Curioso? visita mi discusión Mi Blog aqui 18:14 20 jun 2012 (UTC) ::::√ Listo aunque sería muy conveniente que elimines las redirecciones dobles, sí necesitas ayuda para hacerlo avísame. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:38 24 jun 2012 (UTC) 641 :::::Ok, pero necesito ayuda para eliminar las redirecciones dobles. --Soy el Rey Dedede ¿Curioso? visita mi discusión Mi Blog aqui 20:46 24 jun 2012 (UTC) 24 Wiki 15:57 2 abr 2012 (UTC)}} :http://es.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:23486 El fondo y la portada están muy bien, solo falta alcanzar los 200 artículos con respecto a la última vez. ¡Muchos ánimos! --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 16:40 22 abr 2012 (UTC) Super Mario Wiki :Habéis superado el nivel de artículos requeridos. ¿Podéis dar un slogan más original? Algo que no sea "descubre todo sobre XYZ" --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:04 22 abr 2012 (UTC) :Listo, espero que este sirva Frio123 18:28 22 abr 2012 (UTC) ::El de antes estaba mejor, Vive la wiki como nunca es demasiado genérico, puede valer para cualquier wiki, un slogan tiene que ser algo muy propio y característico del tema de tu wiki. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 14:41 28 abr 2012 (UTC) ::Bueno ya lo cambien espero que este sea el que sirva, y creo que este le da una Slogan mas identificativo que los otros.Frio123 12:13 29 abr 2012 (UTC) :::Si miras los enlaces de las páginas especiales, sería muy recomendable que todas las categorías estén categorizadas (hay 165 sin categorizar) así como los artículos que aún no lo están y hacer limpieza de artículos que están a cero. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:56 19 may 2012 (UTC) :::ok lo voy a intentar Frio123 01:32 21 may 2012 (UTC) :::Listo ya estan todas las paginas categorizadas y todas las categorías también t bueno por ahoria estoy trabajando en los Esbozos,bueno y ya creo que cumple con todo Frio123 13:54 11 jun 2012 (UTC) ::::√ --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:27 24 jun 2012 (UTC) 1216 AsiEraTecoman :Declinado. No tiene logo, consulta los requisitos para solicitar un Spotlight. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:30 7 abr 2012 (UTC) Claymore Wiki :La marco como pendiente hasta que se creen los enlaces a categorías que faltan en la portada. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:20 22 abr 2012 (UTC) :¿Puedo preguntar que categorías? Es que no encontré ninguna. José [ Mi discusión | Contribuciones ] 00:57 26 abr 2012 (UTC) ::Las categorías que están sin crear y que aparecen prominentemente como enlaces en tu portada son Categoría:Claymore: Gingan no Majo que se ve como enlace "Videojuego" y Facciones. Es importante que todos los enlaces que tengas en portada (sobre todo si aparecen de manera destacada) estén creadas. Se entiende que además de crearse, también deben de estar a su vez categorizadas, para estar integradas en el árbol de categorías de tu wiki y cumplir el punto 5 de los requisitos. Por último la portada está categorizada con la categoría Navegación que también está sin crear. Si no la va a usar mejor quítala para no confundir. Y de paso también quitaría el código que parece sobrar de que tienes al final de la portada. Saludos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:09 26 abr 2012 (UTC) :::Oh, muchas gracias por avisarme, no había notado que no los había creado. Hecho. José [ Mi discusión | Contribuciones ] 00:30 27 abr 2012 (UTC) ::::Spotlight concedido pero hay una alta proporción de artículos esbozo (unos 300) hay que intentar disminuir esa cantidad para que haya más artículos de peso. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 14:07 28 abr 2012 (UTC) Elder Scrolls :No se ve quien lo solicitó así que lo marco como pendiente hasta que el usuario que lo solicitó se identifique. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:14 26 abr 2012 (UTC) ::No pasa nada, gracias por identificarte Trankos. La wiki está muy bien trabajada, en gran parte gracias a que hubo un impulsor, lo dejamos como pendiente hasta la próxima ronda pues para el mes que viene ya están los cinco spotlights. Mientras llegue el momento sería muy bueno ampliar los esbozos (se ven algunas páginas a 0 bytes o cosas como esto) y pulir la estructura de categorías (no tendría que haber categorías sin categorizar ni artículos sin categorizar), y cuanto más crezca mejor. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 13:08 29 abr 2012 (UTC) Dragon Quest Wiki :He hecho una revisión pulsando el botón de "Página aleatoria" 33 veces y esta ha sido la impresión que me he llevado: 1 • 2 • 3 • 4 • 5 • 6 • 7 • 8 • 9 • 10 • 11 • 12 • 13 • 14 • 15 (muy bien por dar atribución a Wikipedia) • 16 • 17 • 18 • 19 • 20 • 21 • 22 • 23 • 24 • 25 • 26 • 27 • 28 • 29 • 30 • 31 • 32 • 33 En negrita son los que tienen más de una línea, con enlaces, o imágenes y/o categorizados, la mayoría del resto a penas se pueden considerar siquiera esbozos. Si queréis el spotlight hay que ampliar la mayoría páginas del wiki para que no pase esto. Como hay tiempo pues los cinco spotlights ya están reservados para la próxima ronda lo marco como pendiente. Os deseo mucho éxito para la próxima revisión, que si la hago yo de nuevo será del mismo estilo. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:48 29 abr 2012 (UTC) Ok pero eske ahora los otros editores ya no editan y necessito el spotlight como sea para ke vengan mas usuarios.Dios DraGón a tu servicio (muro) 13:11 1 may 2012 (UTC) Resident Evil 4 :Sí, la imagen para el spotlight debes subirla aquí en la central para la solicitud. -- 01:20 28 abr 2012 (UTC) ::Hola, la portada está un poco desconfigurada, ¿necesitas ayuda para arreglarlo? Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 15:37 28 abr 2012 (UTC) :::Si, ese es el problema que tengo ya no se que más hacer para que se acomode :s :::RedfieldKennedy2236 (muro) 20:54 28 abr 2012 (UTC) ::::La portada está arreglada, ¿necesitas ayuda en algo más? --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 12:10 29 ::::abr 2012 (UTC) ::::Entonces, ¿Qué más? RedfieldKennedy2236 (muro) 23:17 18 may 2012 (UTC) :::::√ --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:48 19 may 2012 (UTC) :::::¡¡Muchísimas gracias!! Y como todos preguntan ¿Para cuándo saldrá? :::::RedfieldKennedy2236 (muro) 23:14 22 may 2012 (UTC) Ajikan Wiki :El diseño está muy trabajado y hace que los artículos (aunque cortos) se vean llenos y trabajados, como ya están los cinco spotlights para el siguiente mes, hay tiempo para ampliar los artículos y/o crear nuevos. También recomiendo categorizar las pocas categorías que aún no lo están. Saludos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 12:36 29 abr 2012 (UTC) ::Muchas gracias por tomar en cuenta a Ajikan Wiki, respecto a las categorías me encargaré de eso ahora. Saludos. Infinitrix (Mi discusión) 14:49 29 abr 2012 (UTC) :::√ --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:50 19 may 2012 (UTC) Wiki Mario Party :Declinado. Ya existe un wiki del mismo tema y con más de 1000 artículos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 12:09 29 abr 2012 (UTC) BioShock Wiki :√ --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:32 19 may 2012 (UTC) Mad wiki :El Wiki no cumple los requisitos, especialmente el de tener 100 artículos completos. -- 18:39 8 may 2012 (UTC) ::Declinado: 49 artículos, esbozos incluidos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:58 15 may 2012 (UTC) Angry Birds Wiki :¿Qué querías poner? por si te sirve, intenta buscar sinónimos más cortos para decir lo mismo. En el enlace de "Esbozos" verás que las primeras tres páginas de la lista solo tienen una plantilla sin completar, sería bueno hacer limpieza de esas páginas. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:25 19 may 2012 (UTC) ::No hay problema con lo del slogan, solo que yo recordaba que se podían hacer mas largos. Con respecto a los esbozos voy a tratar de arreglar todas las páginas así, como lo hice cuando adopté la wiki. Un saludo. --Vic201401 (muro) 02:38 1 jun 2012 (UTC) :::Mejor que antes. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:41 3 jun 2012 (UTC) Phineas y Ferb Wiki Verano 2012 Mexico 1554 Artículos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:38 17 may 2012 (UTC) :Sería bueno que se arreglasen todas las redirecciones dobles que tiene, si necesitas ayuda para hacerlo avísame. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:30 29 may 2012 (UTC) Navidad 2012 :Un poco pronto para solicitar un spotlight para Navidad, mejor solicítalo para entonces. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:38 17 may 2012 (UTC) FEARpedia :Hola, veo que hay 113 artículos de las cuales 111 aparecen sin categorizar (lo puedes ver en el enlace "Págs sin categorizar). Para cumplir con los requisitos deberían estar bien categorizadas. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:39 19 may 2012 (UTC) :Creo que ya he solucionado el problema, si encuentras otro no dudes en avisarme. Pozo1992 (muro) 07:42 20 jun 2012 (UTC) La Super Wiki De PokeBrawl :Ya se te dijeron las razones por las que tu Wiki ni puede actualmente ni podrá obtener un spotlight... -- 22:01 15 may 2012 (UTC) ::Lo siento no cumple los requisitos y aunque los cumpliera los temas de tu wiki ya están cubiertos por otras wikis más desarrolladas. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:06 15 may 2012 (UTC) The Big Bang Theory :La imagen tendría que cambiar por otra mejor. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:34 17 may 2012 (UTC) ::¿Qué tal ahora? --Banck (muro) 22:43 20 may 2012 (UTC) :::√ --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:06 29 may 2012 (UTC) :¿me puedes decir para que día/mes lo publican?--60px-Banck 23:01 30 may 2012 (UTC) Visual Kei : Noirneko (muro) 03:57 19 may 2012 (UTC). :Para Cuando tiene el Spotlights NataliaELF13 04:02 21 may 2012 (UTC) ::Se renuevan mensualmente --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:11 29 may 2012 (UTC) Prototype wiki :√ --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:33 30 may 2012 (UTC) :Y como para cuando van a estar los spotligths. :Aaron griffin (muro) 01:15 31 may 2012 (UTC) Sailor Moon Wiki :√ --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:33 29 may 2012 (UTC) * Mas o menos cuando podria verlo? :D --[[Usuario:Sankiii|'Soy una estrella fugaz']]★''[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'''Que lucha contra la obscuridad]] 03:00 31 may 2012 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven Go 5 :√ --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:53 24 jun 2012 (UTC) 767 Starship Troopers :Miren necesito usuarios porque soy el único junto a otro pero si seguimos así no vamos a llegar a los 200 artículos por lo menos, es mas, el 21 de Julio se estrena la cuarta película y quiero tener varios usuarios se los pido porfavor, y quiero que Starship Troopers se haga famoso. Saludos soldados.Redentor10 (muro) 21:56 29 may 2012 (UTC) ::√ --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 10:20 10 jun 2012 (UTC) 156/173 Especies Alienígenas Wiki :Todos los artículos que están copiados de otros wikis deben de mostrar la atribución correspondiente. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:48 17 jun 2012 (UTC) :Entendido, de hecho Zeist Antilles ya creó una plantilla en la que dice que usa contenido de otras wikis, se está agregando lo más rápido que podemos. TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 17:25 20 jun 2012 (UTC) Wiki MÄR :Te falta poner el nombre de la URL de tu wiki. Si haces clic en el enlace verás que no funciona. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:13 5 jun 2012 (UTC) ::Arreglado el enlace. Saludos.---'Carlos Suárez (kommunikoida kuuron) ' 21:27 5 jun 2012 (UTC) :::Perdon que fallo más tonto, tenía prisa cuando hice la solicitud y gracias Carlos Suárez por arreglarlo Joeking01 (muro) 13:32 6 jun 2012 (UTC) ::::Arreglando el arreglo* -- 13:55 6 jun 2012 (UTC) Como tiene 100 artículos justos sería necesario ampliar los esbozos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:54 17 jun 2012 (UTC) Tecnología Wiki Hola, todo bien, excepto que hay un exceso de categorías sin categorizar, estaría muy bien dotar al wiki de una estructura de categorías tipo árbol, para que se pueda navegar por las categorías sin problemas. Lo marco como pendiente hasta entonces, un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:14 24 jun 2012 (UTC) 674 :Listo ahorra todas las categorías están unidas con sus respectivos temas a través de otra subcategoría saludos.--Infernape8910 19:08 27 jun 2012 (UTC) ::Siguen habiendo categorías descolgadas, solo tienes que ver el enlace de "Cats. sin categorizar", esa página tiene que quedar a cero o a uno como máximo (la categoría raíz de donde cuelgan todas las demás). --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 09:34 1 jul 2012 (UTC) Assassin's Creed :Hola Lord David, en principio solo se puede solicitar un spotlight por vez. Está como pendiente hasta arreglar lo que te comenté de la portada, también habría que hacer limpieza de artículos que están a cero (en el enlace de "Esbozos") y categorizar todas las páginas y categorías. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 11:04 1 jul 2012 (UTC) GearsPedia }} :Hola Vixo Fenix, gracias por el diff, lo marco como pendiente hasta que se reduzca el número de redirecciones dobles (ver "R. dobles") y se categoricen todas las categorías. Si necesitas ayuda para hacerlo avísame. Al ser la segunda vez que se solicita se pide un poquito más de perfección. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 11:17 1 jul 2012 (UTC) Ice Age Wiki :Hola Ben alien supremo, actualmente hay 125 artículos de los cuales unos 30 a 40 se pueden considerar esbozos, lo dejamos en 30, por lo que hay que aumentar en 5 artículos completos o ampliar 5 de los esbozos existentes. Por cierto, 18 usuarios es buen grupo eh ;) ya quisieran muchos wikis tener 18 usuarios. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 11:33 1 jul 2012 (UTC) Literatura Wiki Hola Csuarezllosa, parte fue contestado en http://es.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:25813 Como es la tercera vez, revisar que todas las categorías estén categorizadas y no haya ninguna página sin categorizar y agregar un artículo en la sección de artículo destacado de la portada que ahora está vacía y con un enlace en rojo. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 11:44 1 jul 2012 (UTC) :Hola, Zeist Antilles, revise todas las categorias y articulo destacado, todo listo, algún pendiente, para poder arreglarlo. Saludos.- --'Carlos Suárez (Menntaskólinn) ' 12:49 1 jul 2012 (UTC) ::√ --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 14:32 1 jul 2012 (UTC) Doctor Who Wiki :Veo que ha progresado mucho desde que la vi el año pasado. Solo os recomendaría que todas las imágenes de la portada que enlazan a categorías estén ya creadas, aunque todavía no tengan ningún artículo. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 12:01 1 jul 2012 (UTC) Un Show Más Wiki :Se olvido el enlace y ya está.- --'Carlos Suárez (Menntaskólinn) ' 22:16 26 jun 2012 (UTC) ::Les sugiero que arreglen su administración ya que hay muchos vandalismos en Blogs y artículos traten de tener la Wiki en orden saludos.--Infernape8910 19:12 27 jun 2012 (UTC) ::Intentare arreglarlo PhineasJoka2011 (muro) 21:11 29 jun 2012 (UTC) :::Hola PhineasJoka2011 veo que van manteniendo a raya el vandalismo, tengan en cuenta que aunque desactivaron los comentarios de los artículos, estos siguen existiendo (solo están ocultos), si los vuelven a activar tendrán que borrar todos los que tienen vandalismo. Les queda pendiente hacer limpieza en la categoría candidatas para borrado y de páginas de una sola línea (ver enlace "Esbozos") y categorizar todas las páginas y categorías (ver enlaces "Págs. sin categorizar" y "Cats. sin categorizar") Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 12:41 1 jul 2012 (UTC) Aztecak Games :Hola Aztecak47, a primera vista veo que la portada no cumple el cuarto punto: Que la portada cuente con al menos una imagen, y con enlaces claros hacia el contenido más importante. El titular no cuenta como imagen. Los enlaces claros, no hay muchos y cuesta encontrarlos. También sería recomendable aprovechar todo el espacio de la página. En cuanto a la imagen del spotlight, tendría que ser algo más llamativa y que se pueda entender a simple vista. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 13:29 1 jul 2012 (UTC) Campamento Mestizo Wiki